


Alpha One

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Primal Instincts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingering, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: Stranded thousands of miles from home within a drug-induced heat with none other than Alpha James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, too bad you can’t stand one another.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Primal Instincts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968424
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

Extravagance had never been your style, you’d always been self-sustaining on a mission. Getting by with the barest of essentials, seeing your share of fleabag motels and sleeping sitting upright against a wall. But here you were in a stately hotel overlooking Hyde Park. Complete with butler service, soft linen sheets, a full bar, and a sitting room. A true modern fairytale, the whole hotel was extravagant, marble, mahogany, and leather mixing with the softness of flowers and lush fabrics.

All of that opulence didn’t mean much to you right now though, writing in the bed, sweat drenching your body and soaking those silky thousand count sheets as they tangled around your bare legs. You’d stripped sometime in the middle of the night from your usual clothes down to just your underwear and a tank top. Both freezing and ready to boil out of your skin at any moment a dull ache in your abdomen radiated outward, white-hot tendrils of agony coursing through your blood, sharpening your senses and searing your flesh until you screamed.

Heat.

Coming to London was both thrilling and nauseating, the city holds a lot of memories for you, maybe that was why Stark had insisted on the hotel. Or maybe it was a peace offering, his way of trying to placate you after assigning a last-minute mission on what was to be a holiday weekend of relaxation with the one person you couldn’t stand to be around. James Buchanan Barnes.

Sitting up in bed on your knees your hand rubbed circles over your clenching abdomen, doing anything to try and alleviate the pain you knew was coming at any moment. You were stranded, a thousand miles from home with no suppressants and no safety net. This wasn’t right, none of it was; you weren’t scheduled for heat until later this year. With a strangled cry you doubled over as a first wave of pain shot through your abdomen; your biology demanding something you hadn’t had in a very long time now.

Hips rocking against your heel you grunted out loud when you felt the bloom of wetness against your skin. It was bad this time, you should have known it was going to be. Years of suppressants and one night stands with sub-par alphas and betas had pushed you to the brink before. What happened? How were you going into heat now of all times?

The raid the day before was textbook. Barring the disrespect of some Cockney alpha that had you gritting your teeth and assigning him to observance instead of an active part of the raid. You and Bucky ran point and it went smooth. The data was collected, Hydra operatives caught, no agents lost; a perfect mission, the white unicorn. 

A gasp escaped you when you remembered with pristine clarity, it was a perfect operation, except for the fact that you’d been stuck with something. One of the scientists had come around a corner, silent and smooth, and stuck you with a needle between the gap in your Kevlar vest. It didn’t affect you, but then again being an inhuman not a lot did. After you’d been stuck and cried out Barnes came around the corner, shooting the scientist before he could get another syringe into you. 

You’d yanked it out of your side with a grumble, the plunger more than halfway down; it didn’t smell or taste like anything other than saline and checked out fine according to field testing. Barnes didn’t even bother asking if you were alright, his blue gaze lingering on you for a brief second before he continued clearing the labs with the other agents. The faster you were done, the sooner you could get away from one another.

Letting loose a string of colorful curses that was bound to turn Steves ears red you knew that was it, whatever that scientist had stuck you with pushed you into early heat. Maybe it took longer to act cause you’re inhuman, or maybe it was because you were omega. Either way, your skin felt like it was on fire and your head was splitting in two. 

Your hips began to rock harder against the mattress, your clit aching for attention as slick began to coat your thighs. A low whine escaping your throat when your hips caught against the sheets bunched between your legs. Shoving your face into the pillow you screamed in frustration as another wave of pain swept through you, a long sob pulled from your throat as you gasped for air.

The pounding in your head was amplified tenfold with the banging and yelling coming from your suite door. James, call me Bucky, Barnes was always a thorn in your side, the two of you like oil and water. Constantly bickering and picking a fight with one another over the most trivial of things. He blamed the dynamic between you, but plenty of others on the team were alpha or omega and they didn’t get into fights the way the two of you did. 

You would fight anywhere, the kitchen, the commons, and god forbid Steve pair you for a sparring match. It always ended in all-out war and someone’s ego being bruised when Steve and Nat eventually pulled you apart. Sure he was a super soldier but you were inhuman too and could take your share of licks.

Fucking science. 

Fucking Hydra. 

Fucking Barnes, you swore to god as his fist pounded on the locked door again shouting your name. The locked doorknob rattling when he tried it.

“Y/N!” He shouted through the door, he sounded worried. “What’s going on?”

“Go away Barnes,” you shouted, your voice sounded different to your own ears, deeper almost primal. 

Pain hit you by surprise this time, your body aching with the knowledge that there was an unmated alpha nearby and you were being stubborn. A loud sob erupted from your gasping mouth as you tried to get into a comfortable position, it ended in a throaty yell.

You were pretty sure that’s what made him kick the door. Bucky’s barefoot collided with the door and it swung violently against the wall with a bang. He took two steps into the room, clad in nothing but boxers and a red tshirt. Gun in hand sweeping around the room, no threat in sight his eyes swept to you on the bed and he took a large inhale of air through his nose. Which was the worst thing he could have done at that moment.

“Y/N,” he said from the doorway, confusion evident in his voice and even the way he stood.

The deep rumble of his voice made your whole body tense. Doubling over you pushed your face into the mattress but it was too late, his scent had already hit you hard the moment he busted through the door. A heady mix of musk and sandalwood with a subtle sweetness you couldn’t quite place; it made your insides clench and your inner omega croon. No, no, no, not Barnes. 

“Get out,” your voice shook with a needy whine, the usual anger sang through your blood the same way the arousal did. “Get out Alpha!”

Shit, you didn’t mean to call him that, you never called anyone that. Your hips flexed with need against the sheets again, and you could feel Bucky’s eyes on you as it happened. Embarrassment flushed through you and you whimpered again; falling onto your side and curling up. If he didn’t leave now you’d never live this down. But if you’d been paying attention you’d have seen when your scent really hit him. 

Standing a few strides away Bucky’s entire body went rigid, every joint locking in shock as he scented you, smelling like sweet cinnamon, lavender, and fresh rain; flush with heat. “Omega,” he growled, setting the gun down on a table near the door, his feet carrying him across the room before he could make a conscious decision. 

“Get out Barnes,” you choked out the words, eyes squeezed shut, hands covering your face in shame. A whimpering sob escaped you as you tried to curl in closer to yourself. Of all the men to be stuck with it was insensitive, brutish Bucky Barnes. 

When a hand swept away your sopping wet hair you jolted, eyes looking up at him in surprise. He stood over top of you, his gaze concerned as his flesh hand pressed to your forehead. “You’re burning up doll.” He went to turn you over, his hands grasping your shoulders and leaning further over you. 

Biting your lip you tried to stifle a moan that bubbled up from inside at his touch. His body jerked at the sound, blinking heavily and clearing his vision Bucky tried to refocus. “H-how long has it been since this happened,” he asked, voice dropping in octave.

Jesus, you didn’t know, far too long, four maybe five years. “I-I don’t know,” you whined, fingers aching to reach out to him. “Just go before something bad happens, Bucky. Please, just go.”

Leaning away his blue eyes narrowed at you, a frown marring his face. “It’s been so long you can’t even remember and you don’t have any suppressants, Y/N. You might actually die if I leave, you know that right?” His voice was barking, angry and it grated on your already fragile nerves.

Rage flared in you at his tone, slapping away his hands you surged forward with a snarl, your hands fisting in his shirt eyes wild with all too familiar anger. “I don’t care, Barnes, you’re just making this worse for me by being here. Don’t pretend to go all concerned Alpha on me now.” You pushed him away with all of the strength you could muster, he stumbled back and away from the bed. “Go, before something bad happens.” 

Already you could see his pupils were blown wide, blue eyes were nearly black. His breath came out in heavy pants and he was definitely aroused if the erection in his boxers was any indication. Maybe if he left now, he could withstand the symptoms, maybe he wouldn’t go into rut. Maybe you wouldn’t die from fever and pain. It was possible you could withstand it, another zing of pain struck and you doubled over grunting; arousal followed making you rock your hips, a mewling cry erupting from your throat at the stimulation.

Bucky swallowed hard and you watched with intense focus as his Adams apple bobbed, the way his plush lips parted and his body shifted standing proudly. God damn it, you were three seconds away from fucking him here and now and it made your stomach turn. “You would rather die than let me help you?”

The question hung in the air, heavy with implications.

Swallowing hard you met his eyes, defiant and your inner omega wept at the challenge. “I can’t risk burdening you with someone like me.” The words shook out of your voice, currently on the verge of tears. “I’ll die before that happens.”

Bucky looked struck for a brief moment before he snorted, shifting his weight like you’d seen during sparring practice, he was set to strike. “You’re such a pain in my ass Y/N.” His metal hand shot out, grasping hold of your wrist and yanking you up roughly from the mattress. His flesh hand tangling in your hair and pressing your face against his neck. The shock made you gasp and moan as he washed over you like a wave, musk, sandalwood, and nutmeg. “I know you hate me, Y/N and I don’t like forcing you to do things, but you’re so difficult.”

“I don’t hate you,” you murmured against his neck, lips trailing against his flesh. Tremors wracking your body, you were going to shake out of your skin. Instinctually nuzzling closer your hands wrapped around him desperately. Feeling the corded muscles of his back flex under your fingers and you groaned in appreciation. “I’m angry with you and want to rip your throat out half the time. But I’ll be damned if I don’t want to fuck your brains out right now.”

He laughed against you, low and rumbly, his hands trailing down your back to rest against your lower back and you found yourself wishing they’d slid lower, much lower.

“I-I feel like I’m going to die Bucky,” your voice wavered, a tremor of fear seeping in. “I’m scared.” 

“I know,” He replied, his hips thrust against you, rubbing his stiff cock against your thigh with a grunt. “I’m going to take care of you, Y/N. You’re going to be okay ‘mega,” he said, breath tickling your ear.

“Don’t call me that,” you growled, teeth scraping against his neck. Breathing deep as your body relaxed against him further, the pain receding as your heat began to take full effect.

“You’re so mouthy,” he hummed against your ear, dipping his head and pressing his nose against the crux of your neck Bucky inhaled deeply. “Fuck you smell good.” His hands finally reaching down and cupping your ass, forcing your hips to crash against his grinding his erection against you. 

Mind fogging over with a haze of lust you moaned loud against him, your hands clawing at his shirt eager to bare his flesh to your hands. He pulled back enough to get it over his head before his mouth crashed down on yours with a growl. Bucky swallowed your moans as his hands ran up and down your fevered flesh, caressing over stiff and sore muscles. He growled into your mouth as your own slid across the planes of his chest and lightly caressing the scar tissue on his shoulder. 

Flooded with arousal you wanted him to touch you everywhere at once, you wanted to taste him, hold him close to you, body and soul. You were putty in his hands and knew you should hate it or at the very least be afraid, but this was biology and your body demanded the touch of an alpha.

“Bucky,” you whined against his lips as his metal hand cupped your breast, fingers tweaking a peaked nipple through the fabric of your tank top. “Don’t tease me.”

“Who’s teasing doll?” He muttered back, his hand trailing down, cupping against your pussy sending a jolt through you. “Fuck, you’re soaking wet,” he moaned against your mouth as he pushed your panties aside. A gasp escaped your mouth, knees edging apart a little more as he pushed two fingers into your soaking core.

Breathy moans escaped you as Bucky’s fingers thrust in and out of you, each thrust a little harder than the last; your fingers dug into his biceps as you held on, helpless to do more than quiver and shake against him. His thumb brushed against your clit a little harder and a deep throaty moan escaped you, hips rocking harder against his hand. 

“That’s a girl,” he praised and you preened.

A hand-pulled your tank top down, freeing your breasts Bucky leaned down taking a nipple in his mouth, teeth biting the sensitive nub and making you arch into him further. “Bucky,” you snarled his name along with a string of angry curses, hands fisting in his hair.

He laughed against your flesh, sending a thrill through you as your skin erupted in goosebumps. His tongue lavishing one nipple and switching to the other as you rode his hand. Palm pressing against your swollen clit over and over you were getting close. A low whine started in your throat, pressing his face closer into your breasts. “Are you gonna cum for me little omega?”

Nodding your head vigorously, you let out a breathy, “Yes.” Moaning loud in disappointment when his hand pulled away.

Bucky chuckled, his hands taking control of your hips. “You’re gonna cum all over my cock, Y/N not my hands.” He stepped back pushing down at the waistband of his boxers and dropped them to the floor. He didn’t give you much time to stare and he was above you, rolling your body on top of his so you were straddling his thighs, a hand dipping between your legs wet with slick. “What do you want, Y/N?”

A muffled moan escaped your lips as your hands clutched at his shoulders, “Don’t make me beg Bucky.”

The head of his cock grazing against your folds and forcing a shudder to run through you. Leaning forward Bucky kissed you again, this time all teeth and tongue; your hips rocking against him. One hand holding your hips he guided you down at a slow and agonizing pace, his cock splitting you and making your blood sing. All the way down until your hips met him, your body instinctively rocking against him with another whine. 

“You’re so fucking needy, ‘mega,” he chasted thrusting up into you and drawing a gasp from your lips. “You fight it so much but you are.” His hands wrapped around your thighs, guiding you up and down on his cock until you found a rhythm and took over.

Each slide was sinfully amazing as your slick coated your thighs and his. Every gasping breath was pulled from your lungs as you rode his cock, the sound of your ass slapping against his thick as sin thighs and every grunt that escaped his parted lips. It was almost too much. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you chanted, your head lolling backward as wave after wave of pleasure overtook you.

“That’s it ‘mega,” he encouraged, caressing your sides, his vibranium hand grasping your ass, making you ride him harder. “Take it, you know you want to.”

The moan that escaped your throat should have embarrassed you, but it didn’t. You were too far gone to care, your hands shifted from his shoulders to cupping his neck as you rode him, focused on one thing only. Your lips crashed down on his in a sloppy kiss. “Want your knot Alpha,” you moaned against him, feeling his hands squeeze your ass hard. “Give it to me Bucky, I want it.”

Bucky cursed his hips jerking up into you, forcing another cry from you. “Oh yeah, you want my knot ‘mega.”

“Yes, I want it,” you whined, bouncing up and down harder than before, your hands grabbing your breasts and tweaking the nipples. “Please, Alpha. Please.”

“Fuck, you want me to fill you up doll?” Bucky’s breath came out in short pants now, the rush of endorphins flooding him as he pounded up into you. He was slipping further into rut, the scent of him overpowering your senses and drawing long needy moans from you as his hands gripped you tighter and firmer. “You want me to pump you full of cum?”

You nodded, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth parted in a moan. “Please, Alpha.”

The plea was all it took to drive Bucky over the edge, with a growl deep in his chest he shifted your bodies holding your hips tight to his and slamming you down against the bed. His body looming over you and covered in a fine sweat, hips pumping into you. Grasping your foot he threw one leg over his shoulder, giving better leverage and pushing deeper into you. Your moans intermingling with each thrust. A low whine escaped you as your nails dug into his forearms braced on either side of your body.

His body was heavy and pushing you to your limits, his grip shifting to holding himself up with the vibranium arm, while his flesh hand pressed against your abdomen, making you feel each thrust harder and deeper than before. “Your gonna feel so full doll,” he snarled from above you, his normally luminous blue eyes almost black. “Your cunt is gonna milk my cock, you want that?”

Holy hell, Bucky had a mouth on him, but then again so did you. “Yes, Alpha please,” you whined, surrender a desperate cry in your throat. “Give me your cum Alpha, I need it. Fucking fill me.” Your pussy clenched tight around him, at the feral growl that ripped from him with your confession.

“That’s it ‘mega,” he encouraged, that Brooklyn timber slipping through. His vibranium hand slipping around your throat holding you down and making you cry out, hips jerking against him. “Fucking cum, cum on my cock let me feel you squeeze this cock tight.”

It was too much, the sloppy sound of him pumping in and out of your pussy coupled with the rough touches of his hands made the coil in your belly snap. “Oh god, Bucky!” You cried out, back arching as your hips slammed into his, you could feel his cock start to swell in you. A needy cry leaving you as your orgasm peaked.

Bucky pushed you deeper into the mattress, nearly folding you in half as he fucked himself into you. His hand constricting on your throat painfully, almost cutting off your air and forcing a garbled moan from your lips. “Fuckin’ take that knot doll, take it.”

Your hands clutched at his shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh; he released your throat and you gasped for air. A string of curses escaping you as you felt the knot swell against your g spot, locking himself against you; primal endorphins flooding your senses as you came again. “Cum in me Bucky,” you squealed, thrusting your hips up against him. “Fucking cum in me.”

His head dipped lower, hips pistoning forward making your hips ache. Bucky kissed along your jaw, rocking into you and pushing you through a third orgasm. His thumb finding your clit and rubbing the sensitive nub furiously, your scream ringing out, hips bucking against him. “Mine,” he snarled in your ear.

Baring your throat to him, you felt his lips against the gland and pulse point and before either of you could come to your senses he bit down hard. Pleasure slammed into you hard, knocking the wind from your lungs and arching your back as Bucky’s thrusts slowed. 

His teeth releasing your throat and you whimpered against him, body spent and mind dulled. “My ‘mega.” Bucky grunted into your ear, “My sweet Y/N.”

Tears stung your eyes as the realization hit you, he marked you. Bucky Barnes marked you and it was the worst possible thing that could have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks and nothing had really changed between you and Bucky. It wasn’t overly surprising that once your tryst in London was over you’d tried to go your separate ways. The heat had subsided after two more days and an “extended stay” at the hotel which you’d managed to explain to Stark as a “holiday break” knowing that everyone would know the truth later and to save yourself the embarrassment of coming off the jet to inevitable jeering from Sam or Clint.

The two of you had just started on the trip back to New York, the four-hour flight plenty of time for you to relax but when you’d snapped at Bucky for looking at you _like that_ again he didn’t even pause when you’d jumped on him pressing a hot kiss of tongue and teeth to his lips. 

Your hips begging for his cock right in the copilot seat. He’d obliged rather quickly, shedding you of your jeans and opening his fly just to pull out his cock, no need for the extra effort.

“I hate that you do this to me now,” you growled against his mouth feeling his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thighs. Adding to the bruises already there.

His hands worked you over, your knees chafing against the fabric of the seat. Steadying your body against his with hands on his shoulders, obscene moans leaving your mouth and you whined out, “Why? Why did you do this to me Alpha?”

He growled your name, teeth catching your bottom lip and making you mewl as he fucked his cock up into you. The wet sloppy sound of your sex louder than the rush of wind or the roar of the engines as you flew over the Atlantic.

The two of you came hard, he hadn’t knotted you and it left an unfulfilled ache somewhere inside. Panting heavily you stood off of him on wobbly legs, pulling your pants back on and going to the back of the plane to sulk. 

It happened again about an hour before you got back. This time he’d fucked you hard and fast against the wall of the jet, your hands tangling into the cargo net as you openly begged for his knot, this time and he gave it to you.

It disgusted you how weak you were and all it took was one bite on your scent gland to do it.

You dreaded what was coming when you landed the jet to see Steve waiting for the two of you, the jet stunk of sex and you reeked like Bucky. You could tell Steve smelled it the second you disembarked, the slight widening of his blue-green eyes and a strained smile giving way to a frown. God, you could barely meet his eyes during the debrief, shoulders stiff and a scowl on your face.

You’d made a beeline for the showers in the gym as soon as it was over, not wanting to taint your room with the smell. When you’d made it into the commons hair still dripping Steve motioned for you to follow him for a talk.

Bucky hadn’t told him what had happened he’d secluded himself away as soon as you left, but Steve was smart. He could discern from the mark on your neck and the smell wafting off of you that Bucky had marked you.

“We’ll all get through this, Y/N.” He assured from across the table. “I promise.”

“I wish I could believe that Steve,” you whispered, swallowing back tears.

That was two weeks ago and everyone was sick of you both already. The fights you’d get into now were more explosive than ever, if you were in a room together it would always end with a crude comment or raised voices filled with ire. Just yesterday you’d snarked at him during the meeting about something so stupid you didn’t even know what it was. 

You hated acting like this.

Hated the way you trembled when he looked at you with anger and affection at the same time. Hated how you had to steal one of his shirts last week just so you could get a decent night’s sleep. Hated the way he made your body sing when he fucked you against the counter in your bathroom, in your shower, on the couch and table in his room. 

You hated yourself.

When you’d asked about the mark Banner had assured you that it would fade over time as long as it wasn’t renewed. Taking maybe six or seven months given your healing ability. It brought a strange sense of relief, but it changed to dread quick enough to give you whiplash. Shaking your head you thought about the feeling and shoved it deeper down. No need for sentiments when it came to a clear mistake.

So you’d just have to hold out until then; go through another heat cycle cold turkey and then you’d be free. 

You both would be.

For the first few days, you were adamant. This was his fault the two of you were in this mess, not yours. You couldn’t control it. He was the alpha. But now, if you’d been honest with yourself it was easy to blame Bucky for your own mistakes. You should have known better.

The snarling rage coursing through you had become too familiar in the last few weeks. Everyone expected you to be at one another’s throats, but your now epic arguments would usually end in angry passion-filled sex or heavy make outs.

Actions that left your flesh and ego bruised or even more enraged at your own inability to deny him. 

Your alpha. 

Truthfully you were tired. It was exhausting being pulled in different directions all the time, your omega side wanted nothing more than to be with Bucky every waking moment; while your lucid brain continued working out why it was a bad idea, hung up on your own past experiences with men and the disintegration of your parents’ relationship.

Two weeks later and you were finding it harder and harder to avoid him, you would actively seek him out in a room. Croon inside when he’d leave something out specifically for you. Bucky was a good alpha. He would make someone a good alpha. Just not you. The way he acted around you now was almost nauseating, not to mention a complete one-eighty from the indifference he’d treated you with in the past. The majority of arguments you had with him now were because he was being too soft on you.

The frustration finally boiled over during training. Bucky had begun pulling punches during spars. Dodging you more instead of engaging like normal and giving you an actual challenge. You were both sweaty and overly tired from last night’s quick fix on the table in his room and every strike you made he either dodged or deflected. 

The frustrated growls and grunts had drawn the eyes of both Steve and Nat as they stood off to the side, both stopping what they were doing and waiting for the inevitable fight. 

“Would you make a movie and hit me already?” You snarled in frustration, your fist lashing out in a sloppy wide swipe that had Bucky’s open palm deflecting and pushing you back.

“Not gonna happen doll,” he grunted, dodging a rather close fist to his face.

You stopped, dropping out of your stance and breathing heavily. “Well, I’m not here to dance with you, Barnes!” You yelled, anger flaring up with his indifference. “Either fight me or get out of the way, but don’t cop out on me just because you’ve fucked me.”

Bucky’s eyes flared and he made a move to strike, but you blocked it. The grin on your face letting him know you were gloating now. Bucky was, in a word, triggered. The pair of you continued for a few more minutes until you’d landed a couple quick jabs to his chest and he’d clocked you in the face, by accident if his expression was any clue, splitting your lip. Shaking the stars from your eyes, you tasted blood and your eyes narrowed; Steve appeared between you both before you could charge at him.

“That’s enough for today,” Steve barked out, voice firm and all alpha. It made your body quake and almost shut down as you took an involuntary knee. Shock wound it’s way through you, fuck that had never happened before.

“Fine,” you grimaced, hand touching your lip and looking at the blood. At least it would heal in the next hour or so. Standing you unwound the wrap from your hand touching your lip once again, your eyes catching Steves blue ones. “I’m done for today, he’s all yours Capitan.”

Stalking to your towel and water bottle on the bench, doing your best to ignore Natashas pointed gaze as you grabbed both and left the gym. Your unwillingness to finish your workout anywhere close to Bucky Barnes speaking volumes.

When the door to the gym snapped shut behind you Steve turned back to Bucky. The man winced touching his sternum where you’d landed two full hits, you sure as hell hadn’t been pulling your punches. 

Sighing heavy Steve was overly aware of the situation, the cut and dry why you’d told him in private what had happened said volumes about how you felt and the last two weeks had been like waiting for Vesuvius to blow. Everyone on the team was on high alert and aware of the tension between the two of you. Even Sam and Clint stopped the jabs after a couple days and one very close call with Bucky flying off the handle. 

But it was Bucky he was worried about too if you were fire he was ice. Internalizing everything he felt and thought about what happened in London. He’d almost shut down when Steve asked him about it. Bucky avoiding thinking or talking about anything related to you until one teasing off-handed comment from Sam and Clint drew his ire. Stark had a fit about the knife hole in the wall, but the two men had stopped mentioning it and Bucky had gone back to silently brooding.

Steve hadn’t missed the way the ex-assassin would steal glances at you whenever you’d enter a room. The smile that would tug at the corner of his mouth when you’d curse under your breath as if the room couldn’t hear you. He had even caught him sitting closer to you during briefings and slyly leaving your favorite snacks untouched in the kitchen. 

It was unnerving as much as it was frighteningly adorable, but Steve knew your hackles were up waiting for that other shoe to drop.

“She still hasn’t marked you?”

“She doesn’t want to Steve,” Bucky scoffed, unwinding the wraps from his hands and walking off of the mat he threw them down on the bench near his water bottle.

“I thought you guys were still,” he couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“We are,” Bucky snorted, taking a swig from the bottle. “She’s not interested in marking me.”

“Who can blame her,” Nat interrupted, standing off to the side with her arms crossed. “You both fight like cats and dogs all the time and you marked her without her permission. That’s about the worst thing you could have done. Have you even said one nice thing to her before all of this happened?”

Bucky felt his heart sink. Hadn’t he? He had to have at least said one kind thing to you. But his brain couldn’t come up with one single thing outside of having frequent sex with you in the last two weeks.

“Maybe you should try and know who she is Buck,” Steve’s voice reasoned. “It won’t happen if you don’t let her. We all know she’s not a typical Omega, she’s Alpha personality through and through. That could help you, you need someone like that.”

“That’s some real power couple shit,” Nat said offhandedly, throwing her towel over her shoulder. “If you can get your head out of your ass that is.” Bucky watched with a frown as Nat left the gym the door slamming shut behind her. 

Beside him, Steve clapped a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention back to the man. “You know, there was a thing your dad said to me back when you were chasing Dot,” Steve smiled at the thought. “The strongest of alphas know their mate is in charge. It’s not a power struggle Buck, it’s about trusting that other person to have your back no matter what.”

Bucky frowned at that as Steve’s hand slid off him and he went back to the free weights. “Just something to think about Buck.”

Two hours later that was exactly what he was doing, thinking about it. Standing at the kitchen stove, frying eggs and mulling over what Steve said. His dad was an alpha and bonded to his beta mother he had never really given thought to their dynamic. 

His mother ran the house and his father worked they had a typical household but the social norms of the 40s were hell and gone from the 21st century. So it was a poor example. But the mention of Dot was enough to send him into a nostalgic tizzy. 

Dot, as he affectionately called her, was a beta, pretty, shy and loved playing hard to get. To this day Steve wouldn’t let him forget his blunder in love when he’d spent every dime to win a bear for her but never gotten further than a few chaste kisses before he’d shipped off to Europe. At the time he’d thought she was perfect but now he found himself comparing her unfavorably to you. 

If she was perfection personified then you were cracked, broken and beautiful. He’d thought as much the first day he’d met you and even more so after the first argument you’d had over the free weights at the gym. Beautiful, mouthy and crazy as hell; he’d had a hard time losing his erection after you’d slammed the twenty-pound barbel down on the rack, dripping with sweat and a miffed sneer.

He’d be foolish to think you were anything else with how often the two of you would launch into arguments. You would get under his skin, an itch he couldn’t ever get rid of and after tasting you one time he knew he never did. Those cracks and chips were what he liked about you. You weren’t forced perfection, you were broken and personable. You were real. Not some societal ideal wrapped in a flowery dress. You were chaos in tight jeans and novelty t-shirts.

“Jesus Christ Bucky!”

Your shouted voice snapped him back to reality and the now smoking pan of eggs. You bumped him out of the way, snatching the pan from the stove with a hot pad, throwing it in the sink and turning on the water to drown the smoking food. “What the hell has gotten into you? You’re going to burn the whole kitchen down.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to form words. Instead he found himself taking in your posture and the natural relaxed look on your face, something he hadn’t seen in a while. “I’m sorry,” he rumbled.

“Yeah well pay better attention next time,” you admonished turning off the water and shaking your wet hands.

“No, I’m sorry about the gym.” He watched as your back went rigid, you turned your face a little towards him. “I shouldn’t treat you differently just because…”

“Because we’re having sex,” you finished for him with a sigh pinching the bridge of your nose in frustration. “It’s fine.”

“No it’s not,” he said coming beside you at the sink; you turned away from him, shoulders up ready to guard against anything. He’d seen you do it plenty of times now since London and it made him nauseous to think you were afraid of what he might do. “I’m not, I’m not good at this kind of thing Y/N. But I want to get to know you. You’re not owned by me, I marked you but I want to know who you are as a person and at least try to make a go of whatever this is.”

“This is just sex, Buck.”  
  
“Is it?” His voice dropped an octave and he pinned you against the counter, arms resting on either side of you. He leveled himself with you sure to stare directly into your eyes as he spoke, not missing the blush that spread over your cheeks with how close he was. “If that’s true Y/N, then why is it every time you’re with me I see you slip a little further into something I think you want, but too afraid to take.”

Your stomach was doing flip flops, excitement making the hair on your arms stand up in anticipation. “If you think that, then you don’t know me at all Barnes,” you snarled out with a curl of your lip. “I’ve seen bonded pairs, I’ve lived through that hell. I’m not about to become a subservient bitch for an Alpha that wasn’t smart enough to keep his teeth to himself.”

Blue eyes searched your own, pupils were blown wide but the crease between his brows telling you he was upset not just aroused, “I would never do that to you.” The words shook you a little, sure you knew Bucky wasn’t really a jerk, outside of your superficial arguments he’d never given you a reason to believe he was. “You’re not a servant Y/N, you’re a warrior. A fighter. You’re stronger than most Alphas I know. But if you think that I’d put you down like that, I’m just going to have to prove you wrong.”

Before you could stop yourself you surged forward, locking lips with him in the middle of the kitchen. You weren’t surprised when he kissed you back, tongue sweeping over your bottom lip and deepening the kiss. His hips surged forward against you and you moaned into his mouth.

Hands cupped your ass lifting you to the countertop, a growl started deep in his chest and you felt your thighs starting to coat with slick. Wait, was that right? He bit your bottom lip and the thought disappeared instantly. A flush went through your body when his lips left yours and dropped to just above the mark, teeth scraping over it as a loud moan burst from your chest.

Your fingers were fumbling around the hem of shirt and waistband of sweats when he grasped your wrists, mouth panting over your own. “Wait. Wait. Wait,” he stuttered out chest heaving. “We can’t do this in the kitchen.”

Eyes darting around you for a brief moment you were sure that nobody would appreciate smelling the two of you all over in the kitchen or seeing Bucky’s bare ass for that matter. “Your room then,” you said with a hint of a smile.

“Actually I don’t think we should,” he confessed, his gaze dropping down to your wrist still gripped in his. “I don’t think we should keep doing this unless we’re going to try Y/N.”

That worked to dump a bucket of ice over your libido. Swallowing hard you wanted to shove him away but instead, you found your hand pulling him closer. “What do you want me to say,” you asked, mouth working before you could stop it.

“I don’t want you to say anything ‘mega.” He replied, before kissing your shoulder lips so close to where he marked you it made your knees quake. “I want what you want Y/N and until you know what that is, we can’t do this anymore.”

“So you’re saying that because I’m Omega I don’t know what I want?”

“No. That’s not what I’m saying at all. God damn it just listen to yourself.” His tone was exasperated and annoyed but not angry, it wasn’t what you expected at all. “I’m saying I’m not going to keep fucking you if you don’t know what you want. When you do, come find me and let me know.”

Bucky pulled away from you suddenly, his erection obvious in the loose sweats he wore and you began to shake uncontrollably. The moment he was around the corner and you heard the door down the hall slam closed you dropped to the floor feeling a few tears slip out as you covered your mouth with a hand. What the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Misery loves company and the two of you were best friends right now.

It had been three hellish weeks since Bucky pushed you away in the kitchen. Putting an end to the casual romps you were having and the strain was wearing on the both of you. It wasn’t just casual irritability, you were actually losing sleep now. The dark circles under your eyes and fitful hours of fleeting sleep wore on your subconscious enough that Steve had grounded you from outside missions after your last slip up during training.

In those first few days, you’d thought Bucky would crack for sure. In fact, you would have put money down on it because just the way he looked at you when you entered a room set a throbbing in your clit that you knew he could smell. But you had clearly underestimated him, which was incredibly foolish of you. Of course, Bucky wouldn’t crumble so easily, once the man made up his mind about anything he was as stubborn as a mule.

Steve didn’t actively give you a hard time about it; that was Natasha’s job. Nat had thrown you around ten feet in your distraction and you didn’t get up afterward, ready to call it quits. But your leaders could tell just by looking at the two of you that things were going to get worse before they ever got better unless one of you cracked.

When you didn’t get up right away, you swore you heard his breath catch from across the gym. When you finally sat up wincing at the soreness in your shoulder, you could feel his eyes on you. Slowly turn your head you met his worried blue eyes and for a brief moment thought you saw something more. But the moment you glimpsed it, he turned away, fists clenched just as tight as his jaw, the door slamming closed behind him.

“Are you okay?” Steve had asked, helping you to your feet and watching as Bucky left the gym.

Blinking up at the man and taking his hand as he effortlessly lifted you to your feet, you tried your most comforting half-smile. It did nothing but fall short, “I’m fine.”

Steves blue-green eyes searched your face for a brief moment, before giving a reassuring smile and a nod. Leaving the gym no doubt to talk to Bucky as Natasha began to lay into you about keeping your guard up.

Laying in bed that night the words echoed through your head, _“I’m fine.”_ You were anything but fine. You were a disaster and Bucky, well Bucky was perfect. He cared enough to trust that you would make up your own damn mind. Avoiding you at all costs, not wanting to unknowingly influence your decision.

The pressure was on, literally, and late one night when you’d woken up in a cold sweat, the mark on your neck throbbing dully and his name on your lips, you finally broke. That low deep sob escaping you as you curled against the headboard, arms wrapped around a pillow as you tried to muffle the sound of your crying.

“I’m not fine,” you sobbed into your hands, muffling the cry that tore from your throat with the pillow. Openly crying for a good solid twenty minutes when the touch of cold metal slid up your back to your shoulder.

Startled, you turned to look up into tired and worried blue eyes. His hair a mess and wearing just a pair of sweats Bucky stood at the edge of the bed. Your name whispered from his lips and you launched yourself into his arms; comfort and relief washing its way through your exhausted limbs. Bucky seemed to sag against you as you buried your face into his neck and he did the same.

Maybe it was how worn out you had become or maybe it was because he’d marked you, but you knew somewhere in the back of your mind you should have been cross. Just being held by him, just the feeling of his hands holding you tight, warming your skin through the thin tank top, he calmed you. Creating the soothing balm you needed, his heartbeat and scent lulled you into a sense of ease. Letting him maneuver and shift you down into the sheets, you curled against him in the chill of your bedroom.

Morning came and you’d woken up alone. 

Was he even there at all? But the dark circles were less under your eyes and you felt more rested than you had in the last few weeks. Even Bucky looked a little less worn down, his sidelong glances at you lingering just a little longer than before through the day.

The next night, midnight came and you were restless, hearing the door to your room open and close you watched with glittery eyes as Bucky slipped in. You didn’t dare move. Wordlessly you lifted the edge of the blanket and he climbed under the covers, feeling the mattress dip and shift with his weight as you settled into the crook of his arm

Pressing your body against his, draping one arm across his chest; nestled against his shoulder his scent calming your anxious mind as you felt him relax further into your touch. How badly you wanted to say something, anything to him, but quicker than you’d like to admit sleep began to overtake you pulling you into a dreamless restful sleep.

So, night after night Bucky would come to you; never asking you to go to him. He would slide into your bed late after everyone had gone to sleep and leave early before anyone else was awake. He’d thought you were sleeping when you first felt his lips press to the crown of your head before he pulled away in the morning. But you’d also pretended to continue sleeping afterward too, lazily lying in bed and enjoying his lingering heat and scent.

The day to day between you became less hostile as you slept together. You were standing in the kitchen when he’d come in behind you, leaning over your shoulder just in your line of sight. “Smells good,” he rumbled before opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. 

“Is that your way of asking for some?” You said back, a smirk pulling at the edge of your mouth. Out of some strange habit, maybe it was how you were raised, you stabbed a little bit and held the fork out to him. Instead of taking it he leaned forward taking the bite directly from the fork.

Based on the laughing look in his eyes as he chewed you had to be as red as a cherry tomato, “It’s good. Be sure to eat up, you have a long day ahead of you.” With another smirk and a lingering look, he walked out of the kitchen, casually tossing the water bottle into his flesh hand as he went.

“That was fucking weird,” came the snarky reply from Tony.

It made you jump and whirl around to face the smirking man.“How long have you been there,” you shrieked at him.

“Long enough.”

Two days later he’d asked through FRIDAY for you to come to see him. He hadn’t come to sleep with you the night before, staying in his room and shuttering himself in. But when you knocked on his door you were surprised he didn’t open it right away. 

He did call for you, right? 

Letting yourself in, you swallowed hard as his scent hit you full force. You hadn’t been in here since the last time the two of you had sex, “Bucky?” There was no answer and he was nowhere to be seen in the open room.

There was a light on in the bathroom and a choked sound came from the room. Padding over to the ajar door you pushed it open slowly. There standing over the sink shoulders slumped was Bucky, a gasp escaping your lips. A tactical knife was clenched in his hand, locks of his coffee brown hair lying on the sink and at his feet.

“Bucky,” you whispered. Seeing his shoulders tense, gaze fixed at a point on the sink you stepped beside him, gently touching his flesh shoulder and watching as his grip on the knife tightened for a moment. Why he asked for you instead of Steve was a mystery, but something deep in your chest broke seeing him standing here. Clutching a fistful of his own hair.

“Bucky, look at me,” you said, but his eyes stayed locked on the sink. “Look at me Alpha.”

The command worked, his blue eyes snapping up to you, beginning to fill with unshed tears. Reaching under the sink, you grasped a towel and gently taking his wrist you felt his hand slacken, the knife dropping to the counter with a clatter. 

There were no other words exchanged between you as you guided him to the kitchenette and set him in a chair. You were no hairdresser but you knew you could do a damn better job with a pair of kitchen scissors than just leaving his hair like this. So that’s what you did, getting the scissors out from a kitchen drawer and chopping off the long locks, evening out the hair where he’d cut it short, unable to do anything more than brush your fingers against his scalp where he’d cut too close.

Coming around the front of him, his eyes were closed, but there were telltale paths of tears there. Your hand reached up, cupping his cheek and brushing them away briefly as his blue eyes opened to look at you and you smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Next time you want a haircut, just ask alright Buck,” you said with a smirk.

Blinking up at you a half-laugh left him, the lightest of blushes heating his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at you. “Yeah, alright.”

“Will you be alright?”

The room was silent between the both of you, Bucky’s impossibly blue eyes highlighted by his now short locks of hair. Almost making him look like an entirely different person, but maybe that was the point.

“Eventually.” The smallest of smiles pulled at the edge of his mouth, it reached his eyes and you knew he meant it.

Stroking your thumb over his cheek briefly you leaned forward placing a lingering kiss on his forehead. “Let me know if you need anything else, alright?”

That night when Bucky snuck into your room after Sam had laughed at him for twenty minutes straight that morning about his sloppy haircut, then taken him to a real barber to get it fixed, he surprised you. This time he didn’t wait for you to be asleep before kissing the crown of your head. “Thank you, Y/N,” he rumbled as your arm tightened against him.

A long sigh escaped you, “You’re welcome Bucky.”

Pretty soon, a month had passed. It was the fourth Wednesday of the month and that meant one thing, ladies night. It was also the same day a mission happened to roll around, a quick one that Steve had so graciously let you on after your condition had improved enough to garner both his and Natashas approval. When you pointed out the day he reassured you that you were guaranteed to be back in time for drinks tonight with the ladies. 

The operation consisted of more data retrieval and given what happened the last time, you were careful not to let your guard down when you were doing the sweep alone. Never had you been more grateful to Steve than when he paired you with Sam for this one, just a fast and easy in and out.

In the middle of the compound, you were sneaking through corridors and into rooms finding almost nothing but mostly unguarded computers, servers, and clueless Hydra agents. A treasure trove of intel. You uploaded the worm Natasha gave you, set to burrow in and relay any and all the info to the rest of the team, much easier than running away with a data chip nowadays and so much more sneaky. 

Tapping the comm in your ear you activated the line, “This floor is clear. I’m on the way back.”

“Alright,” came Sam’s reassuring voice, watching from the roof as a few people milled around below him completely unaware. “Just hurry back, before something…” No sooner had he begun speaking did three shots ring out over the comm in his ear. “Shit, Y/N are you alright?”

Two more pops, “Yea,” you breathed, a heavy exhale you knew Sam could hear. “I’m hit though. Just a scratch. Fire up the jet I’ll be there in a hot second.” Five more pops from your gun went off.

Five minutes later you were running out of the building, blood covering your hand. A swollen cheek and split lip evidence of the hand to hand and a visible tear in your suit where the bullet had “grazed” you, blood leaking from the wound. Sam got the jet into the air as quickly as possible, wincing in sympathetic pain as you struggled to sit in the co-pilot’s seat.

Engaging the auto for the trip back to headquarters Sam started pulling the medkit from the wall, his hands working quickly to stop the bleeding and making you wince in the process.

“He’s going to be so pissed,” Sam muttered glancing up at you as he pulled another bandage out holding it to the quickly clotting wounds.

“Well,” you said with a flinch; cleaning the cut on your lip with an antiseptic wipe. The flesh already starting to knit together again and the swelling to lessen in your cheek. “He’s just going to have to get over it.”

Angry was not the word you would use to describe Bucky Barnes when you walked off the jet. In fact, he looked nothing close to being furious at all. 

The moment you disembarked he all but gathered you into his arms, ignoring Steve as he called for him to let you debrief first and whisked you away into one of the shuttered exam rooms in the med bay. 

“Bucky,” you protested as he gently but firmly pushed you into the room ahead of him. Irritation boiled in your blood at being manhandled by him. “I’m fine, it’s almost healed. I don’t need medical, you know that.”

Turning around on him you were startled to see the wet look of his eyes. Baby blues holding back tears as his hands lightly ran up your arms, touching you reverently, his thumbs grazing your flesh. The touch was intimate and before you could think twice you found yourself comforting him. Fingertips grazing against his jaw, palms cupping his face and feeling the soft graze of his whiskers paired with the dampness of tears. Eyes searching his own briefly before you slowly pulled him down into a kiss.

The moment your lips touched Bucky kissed you like a man starved. Pressing you back against the exam table before lifting you by your ass and sliding you onto it. He seemed unsure of where he wanted to touch first, hands sliding up and down your sides landing on your thighs; dimpling your skin with his grip then back up again. 

The kiss turned open-mouthed as he parted your legs. His teeth nipped at your lower lip and before you knew it, you found yourself tugging his shirt over his head as his fingers dug into the waistband of your pants.

Yanking you to the edge of the table a squeal of delight escaped you as his hand palmed your breast, fingers playing with a nipple through the fabric of your shirt before it was replaced with his mouth. 

Still, a sinking feeling began in your gut, he’d said no more of this. 

It was his stipulation and you hadn’t decided yet. 

Mouth capturing your own again you moaned into him, hands tangling into his hair before you pulled back a little. “Wait-wait Buck.” You managed to pant against his mouth, feeling the omega inside of you whine at the aspect of stopping him. “Are-are you sure, you said…”

“I know what I said,” he interrupted, pulling back his blue eyes boring down into your own. “I meant it. You have to tell me what you want, Y/N. But I was so damn scared.”

Fear was palpable between you both and you knew it was true. You could taste it in the air, see it written all over his face. In the subtle tremble of his sweet pink lips, the slight widening of his eyes and the tenderness of his grip. “You scared the hell out of me when I heard those shots. You know? You’re so much stronger than…I-I can’t,” he stuttered over himself, eyes dropping down to look at the now pink line of newly healed flesh on your ribs. Biting back the shake in his voice as he whispered, “You know I can’t. Not now.”

You knew.

God damn did you know what he meant and what a terrifyingly warm feeling that put in your chest. He valued you. Not because you were his but because James Barnes, a man you couldn’t stand, saw the value in you and had put some kind of trust into you.

Pressing your foreheads together you closed your eyes briefly, swallowing hard. The last few weeks didn’t put things into perspective as much as they placed them under a microscope. “I’m alright Bucky,” you said soothingly, trying to pull away but Bucky’s fingers dug into your hips holding you still. Your hand stroked up, cupping his face in your hand tenderly. “Bucky I still haven’t made a decision. I don’t know what it is that I want.”

“I don’t know either,” he confessed, turning his head lips brushing against your own. “The only thing I know is that I want you.”

Heat flooded through your limbs, making the mark on your neck throb pleasantly, a shudder running through your body as you lent up into the kiss. His hands tightened around your hips, jerking you flush against him on the table, your hips grinding against his on their own. 

Bucky’s tongue slipped between your lips, tasting you and pulling a growl from deep in your chest. One hand sliding into his hair, pulling him closer and harder against your mouth while the other slid up his arm. You could feel as his flesh erupted in goosebumps beneath your fingers, his hips rutting against you.

Pulling away with a loud lip smack he pressed his forehead against your own again, breath fanning against your face Bucky had his eyes closed and you took a moment to study his face. To really look at him, it was a marvel the self-control he had as an Alpha, as your Alpha. Too many times have you heard the stories of Alphas taking what they wanted; but Bucky wasn’t like that, he could never be like that.

“Bucky,” you breathed out.

Leaning away he shook his head, “Take your time Y/N. I’ll wait for as long as I have to.” There was a hitch in his voice, something that itches on the edge of your awareness, a feeling that didn’t want to be ignored but you couldn’t name. “Just please be more careful.”

Leaning forward you placed a single kiss on the crease in his brow, feeling him slacken against you, his grip loosening and eventually pulling away. He gave you one last lingering look before walking out the door, a sad half-smile tugging at the edge of his mouth as it snapped shut behind him. 

There wasn’t much time to dwell on what that look meant and what exactly you were feeling because a few minutes later Steve walked in ready to hear your version of events. You’d detailed the ambush and that you’d managed to upload the worm perfectly it was unlikely that Hydra would even know why you were really there, to begin with.

But none of that mattered because all you could think about what your interaction with Bucky. He was genuinely worried and that sparked something inside of you. Skin feeling flush for a brief moment as pain seared through your abdomen. The hot and needy urge making your hips rock against the exam room table and just as quickly as it came; the feeling was gone.

Blinking back tears you, looked around yourself in bewilderment for a moment whispering harshly to the empty room, “What the hell was that?”

After a long hot shower, alone, you were blowing out your hair, getting ready for your night out with the girls when your phone vibrated against the counter. Shutting off the dryer you swiped up seeing a message from Bucky, _“Have fun with the girls tonight.”_ It made you stare dumbfounded at it for a brief moment before shaking your head and picking up the curling iron.

Blinking the screen back on, you looked at the message one more time, expecting there to be something else after it. Scoffing at yourself you put it face down, curling another lock of hair.

There was no time to be staring at your phone. But that’s what you were still doing while you stood there in the middle of a dance club, Wanda and Nat standing across from you sipping at their drinks.

The three of you had left for the night without Pepper since she was gone on business and lamented missing a night out of drinking and laughing it up. For a suit, Pepper could really cut loose sometimes. But all three of you dressed in your glittery black dresses and heels; face painted and hair perfectly styled. You’d left without seeing Bucky, he’d been strangely absent from around you after the med bay, but Sam’s long whistle as you left let you all know you were going to kill it tonight.

_“Have fun with the girls tonight.”_

The words stared back at you on the screen and you couldn’t help but frown at them.

“So,” Nat started, clearing her throat. “What’s going on with you and Bucky?”

You had been waiting for this conversation. Nat had made it perfectly clear just how sick and tired she was watching the two of you dancing around one another and how in her own way she’d tried to give you advice on what to do. Natasha was blunt, but Wanda was pointed, striking at the heart of a question or problem with precision.

“Are you going to mate him or not,” she asked in an overly chipper tone, sipping at her pink cosmo.

Glancing up from your phone you half glared at the two women; you’d expected this shit from Pepper but not these two. Sighing you put your phone back into the pocket of your dress and started in on what was exactly happening and what happened earlier today, minus a few personal details. 

“So he wants you to come to it on your own,” Natasha said, fingers thumping against the table in irritation. Her mouth set in a firm line. “This is so stupid.”

“I agree,” you said with a snort, lifting your fruity cocktail and swallowing a mouthful. “He wants to get to know me more and not push me into a decision I’ll regret. But I don’t want to be a servant to an Alpha. I need more, you guys know that.”

“Is that what you think will happen,” Wanda asked leaning on her elbows and swirling the cherries in her drink. “Or are you projecting?”

You glared at the woman, your mouth suddenly feeling dry. If you didn’t know any better you’d say they were both witches. 

Nat sighed, flipping her long locks over her shoulder as she ogled at a passing alpha. “Look, this is the last thing I’m going to say on this and we’re partying. Y/N, you’ve wanted Barnes for a while. It’s obvious to almost everyone except the two of you. So, why not let yourself have him? What are you actually afraid of?”

That sent you reeling as you stared at the pulsing throng of bodies just beyond the table. Was that what true, did you want Bucky? Nat pushed off the table, downing her martini in one gulp and followed the man to the dancefloor. Wanda not far behind her finding a group of other girls and dancing to techno-pop songs.

Blinking down into your drink you snorted, feeling a hand slide against the back of your arm as a man came around the side of you. Beta from his scent he smiled at you nodding towards the dance floor and shrugging you downed the rest of your drink grabbing his hand and going to the dance floor. It was easy to push down the confusion you felt with the pulsing throng of bodies all around you, it is easy to lose track of time too, but when a new Alpha grabbed your hips, grinding his own against yours it dumped ice over you. 

It just felt wrong. Swiveling your head you sought out Natasha in the crowd of people, finding her at the bar again with Wanda and making a beeline for the two women unsure of just how long you’d all been in this club at all. The three of you changed clubs two more times, each time another man or woman dancing with you until they either caught your scent and left you or didn’t care. It was those ones that made you the most worried. Eventually, you stood outside a bar with Nat holding her phone reading a text.

“Steve said the guys are all at the pub and we can stop by for drinks,” she declared typing back a text as you waved to your UBER driver.

A protest died on your lips as Wanda’s hands clapped together at the prospect of seeing Vis before the night was over. During the drive you’d managed to sober up as you sat in traffic, Wanda and Nat chattering back and forth as your brain remained stuck on Bucky.

When Nat asked you a question you mumbled a response and quickly realized you had no idea what it even was she was talking about but thankfully you’d already pulled up outside your destination.

The pub the boys like to go to was something between a dive bar and a dance club. Local bands or DJs played in one corner while Bucky and Sam usually occupied the pool table hustling for rounds of beer. But tonight it looked like the booze was flowing at a corner booth instead of around the pool table. Loud music blasted the three of you as you walked in.

Walking up to the table, Wanda was immediately enthralled with Vis while Nat stole the beer out of Tony’s hand drinking down half of it in one gulp. Your eyes wandered around the group catching Steve who smiled at you with a wave just as Sam slid up beside you with a glass in his hand.

“Hey, Hot Pants,“ he greeted, using the nickname he’d given you ages ago. He slid a glass tumbler into your hand. "Whiskey neat, just how you like it.”

“Thank’s Sam,” you said, taking a sip of the amber liquid with a smile. Your eyes searched the crowd a little, lingering over by the crowded pool table for a moment. “Where’s Bucky, I need to talk to him.”

“Tinman? I left him up at the, oh shit,” Sam said, his gaze lingering in the direction that he had come from. 

Following his gaze, the breath was sucked out of your lungs. Bucky stood a few steps away from the bar a half-full glass of stout in his hand, with a little blonde pushing herself up against him. Her perfect little ass jutting out just as much as her pouty lips as she shoved her tits against him. You caught how his head looked down then up again, his posture uncomfortable and the unmistakable stutter of his mouth even at this distance.

Rationally you knew that he wasn’t flirting with the woman, in fact, Bucky could barely make a pass at any lady despite his good looks and the way some women fawned over him. But right now your brain didn’t know that. The sight made your blood boil, the glass in your hand cracking as you squeezed it tighter. You went to take a step towards them and Nat instantly took hold of your arm jerking you to a halt; a snarl on your lips as she stared at you.

“Be tactful, Y/N.” She warned lowly, her gaze calculating.

But it was too late, you were seeing red. Shaking off Natasha and weaving your way through the crowd, you zeroed in on the woman pressing herself up against him. You managed to get close enough to hear Bucky excuse himself for a drink before sliding around the woman and blocking her view of Bucky.

Her dark eyes trailing up and down your body in the most slime judging way and dumping a whole container of gasoline to the fire.

“Hands off my Alpha, Beta,” you snarled at her.

“He’s not marked,” she stated, god even her voice was annoying.

A growl escaped your lips before you could stop it, anger coursing through you at this bitches audacity. “He’s mine,” you said, trying and failing miserably to level your voice out of the murderous tone. 

A possessive nature taking over fully, clouding your mind and making you focus solely on the person trying to get between you and your alpha. “So, why don’t you go present yourself as a bitch in heat somewhere else.”

“Watch it Omega,” she growled at you.

It was at that moment that Bucky returned he stood behind you as your hand reached out grasping the other woman by the elbow, a snarl leaving your lips that made the Beta shrink back instinctively as you leaned closer. “I’ll say it, one last time bitch, hands off my Alpha or I’ll put you in the fucking ground.”

“Y/N?”

Bucky’s baritone voice made you freeze, your whole body locking up and your senses coming back to you. Your face heating in embarrassment and shame as you looked at the now terrified looking Beta, slinking away. You dared not turn around, knowing that he heard at least something you said. Oh shit, what did you say?

“Doll, are you alright?” he asked, touching your bare elbow. You didn’t wait around. You bolted, not even sparing him a backward glance as he called after you. Before you knew it the night air was cooling your skin as you continued walking down the sidewalk, away from the pub and away from your embarrassment.

“Y/N!” Bucky shouted after you, trailing behind you as you walked faster, the heel of your shoe catching on a grate as you walked over it making you stumble right out of them. Which in New York wasn’t ideal. 

Turning back with a curse you looked at your shoes stuck in the grate then up to Bucky, his wide frame stalking closer. Nearing you he paused bending down and pulling one heel then the other from the grate. He slowly came over towards you, realizing that you’d backed yourself against the stone wall of a storefront, your bare feet gritty from the sidewalk.

Bucky knelt down, lifting one foot at the ankle and brushing the grit from your foot before sliding the heel back into place. He did the same with the other foot. Whispering your name he still knelt on the ground in front of you, but you didn’t look down at him; refusing to meet his gaze out of your own selfish embarrassment. 

“Why don’t you want to mark me?” He asked, his tone soft enough that you could barely hear him over the sound of cars going past.

Eyes snapping down to his own you blinked at him, “Wh-what?” Of all the questions to ask you hadn’t expected him to ask this.

“Why,” he asked again, his lips set into a grimace. Blue eyes looking up at you almost pleading from where he knelt. “I understand that we don’t get along Y/N. But I’m tired of pushing you away. I want, I want to know you and be with you. I-I honestly think, as stupid as this sounds, that we’re meant to know one another.”

There must have been a look you gave him because he stood up, holding onto your hands before he continued. “I’m not talking about a true mates cause that’s a fairy tale, but maybe oil and water? I want us to mix and be one, but maybe that won’t work for us. You should be your own Omega, you don’t need an Alpha to control you. But it doesn’t mean you need to be alone. I want to be your back up. I want to have your six, Y/N.”

The words made something inside you clench, the tremor winding its way through your body. A familiar ache settling in your hips, the same one you’d felt for the last week. You watched as Bucky’s eyes dilated, your scent hitting him hard, blue eyes shifting into pitch darkness. 

“Y/N,” he rumbled, tongue reaching out to wet his lips. “Are you going into heat?”

A gasp escaped you. You shouldn’t be, not right now. “No,” you whispered, a whimper pulling from your throat as his hands tightened around your thighs. But you felt it coming on now. The unmistakable throbbing in your belly, the flushing of your skin and urge to grasp Bucky by the hair and shove his face where it counted. 

But there was something else. "It’s the mark,” you whined, breath stuttering as your hand instinctively covered the mark. Rubbing at it absently as your thighs clenched. “Fuck, it’s throbbing.”

He leaned forward, fingers brushing over your pulse point and the mark as your hand fell away; the deep growl in his chest vibrating through you making your knees weak. But the instant the flush started it vanished; the well of arousal drying up instantly. Bucky knew the instant the urge passed, his eyes clearing and blinking rapidly it was almost like whiplash. 

Bucky cursed under his breath, holding tight to your fingers as your breathing returned to normal, “How long has this been going on?”

Blinking heavily and shaking your head a little you tried to think, “Just today. Ever since med bay.” There was stiffening in your back, as you recalled earlier today. The med bay. “Ask me,” you whispered, eyes searching Bucky’s face for a brief moment. “Ask me right now.”

His hands cupped your face; the coolness of his vibranium hand contrasting against your warm skin. His blue eyes searching your own, looking so uncertain that he wanted to even voice this question. “This is the only time I will ask you Y/N. No flowery words. No sugar coating. I have to know right now. Do you want to be my mate or not?”

The breath hitched in your throat, Bucky’s gaze was searching; pleading with you. No matter what people said about how stoic he could be, whether it was press conferences or out on the streets, you could read him like a book. 

You could always read him, the stoic assassin, and that was why you were always so angry with him. Bucky hid from the world, he was a knowing and sensitive person but he hid away for no good reason in your opinion. He hid because he was afraid because he didn’t want to be. But right now, this was between the two of you. His gaze searching your own, telling you that this moment was a make or break for you both. and you knew the answer unwaveringly now.

“Yes.”

Bucky looked more surprised that you wanted him to, “Really?” Something new lit Bucky’s eyes at that moment, something you hadn’t seen in him before or maybe you were too selfish to ever care about seeing before. When you nodded your head, not daring to break eye contact less you miss something as precious as his smile, the grin that broke out over Bucky’s face was one of the brightest you’d ever seen.

Together you’d somehow managed to make it back home before another wave hit you, inside the elevator, you felt it starting. Curling your toes and making you wobble in your shoes, limbs feeling heavy and tingling with fire. This was the start of a heat but it felt different, strange even, as it peaked with instantaneous arousal making you gasp.

“Bucky,” you whispered at him, hand reaching and fisting against his jacket. The crescendo of arousal and pain holding steady, making your heart pound and slick to coat your thighs. “It’s starting again.”

Really you didn’t have to tell him because Bucky knew, your unique scent of sweet cinnamon, lavender and fresh rain flooding his senses had him pinning you against the wall. Black dress bunched up at your waist as he covered your mouth with kisses.

The pain was sharp and stabbing this time and you whimpered into his mouth as he cooed to you unable to keep his lips off of you, “Fuck you smell so good.” Kiss. “S’okay, mega.” Kiss. “I’m going to take care of you, doll.”

When his hand dropped down to your soaked panties pushing them aside you sighed in relief as he touched you, hand-coated with slick and stroking against your folds dipping into you with one finger then another. Thumb circling your clit as you moaned into his mouth. Melting against him in the confines of the elevator as the door dinged open and the arousal vanished without a trace.

Bucky pulled away, brow furrowed in confusion. Looking down at you as a shaky laugh left you, tears pricking at the edges of your eyes. “What the hell is happening to me Bucky?”

Letting your dress fall around your hips once more, his hands smoothed the fabric for a brief moment. “Come with me,” he said lacing his fingers with your own. Bucky guided you to his room, pausing at the door; his metal hand clenching around the knob before turning to look at you again. “Your heat is edging, Y/N. It’s because of the injection. Because we didn’t,” his words trailed off briefly as he searched for the right word. “Conceive.”

Bucky didn’t miss how your eyes flared in surprise at his words, your teeth gnawing on your bottom lip as you stood outside of his room. You wanted to ask how he knew all of this, but somewhere inside you knew the answer to that and didn’t want to dredge up something so dark when this moment was about the two of you. “Then what do we do? Does that mean I’m going to…”

“No,” he cut off with a shake of his head. “I was hoping that marking you would have prevented it since it had never happened before but it looks like the effects were only delayed. You could shake it with suppressants if you wanted, so I want to be completely sure that you…”

The question was muffled as you pressed a hot and desperate kiss against his lips. Bucky didn’t waste his time, leaning into you and tongue thrusting into your mouth; lifting you up to wrap your legs around his waist as he opened the door and kicked it closed behind him.

He laid you out on the bed, bouncing a little as you landed and sitting up on your elbows as Bucky stripped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. His fingers making quick work of the button on his pants before gripping your heeled foot. Gently lifting the shoe from you and kissing your ankle he did the same with the other, a breathy giggle leaving you with how reverent the act was. The smile didn’t leave your face as he crawled over you with a lopsided grin of his own; a gasp leaving you as his cool hands ran up the outside of your thighs.

Bucky was taking his time, kissing you slowly, hands caressing against you, coaxing your stiff muscles to relax. Laying kisses along the open neck cut of your dress, fingers grazing and trailing along the swell of your breast, bunching the hem at your waist. “Been wanting to taste you, ‘mega,” he confessed against your lips.

It made your cheeks heat with embarrassment, but when his fingers pulled your underwear down, stroking against your slick folds the feeling vanished being replaced with pure heat. Kissing your lips one last time before trailing down your chest, kissing you over the fabric of your dress until he reached your core. Bucky bit his bottom lip, looking down at you; before exaggeratedly licking his lips.

A laugh escaped you until Bucky settled between your thighs, the heat from his breath ghosting over your flesh before giving a long languid lick ending with a pointed flick of your clit. On instinct your thighs clenched, closing around his head. But his hands held your thighs open, laying a few soft kisses and bites along the sensitive inner thigh before returning to your core. 

Hips wiggling under his mouth, one prodding fingers slid against you; a groan of pleasure rushing from your lungs as he pressed inside of you. Working you with one finger, then adding a second before hooking inside of you. A strangled moan escaped you, as your hand tangled into the short locks of hair giving a tug that had him grinning against you.

“Come on doll,” he encouraged, breath ghosting over your glistening folds as his fingers thrust in and out of you a little harder. “Don’t be shy. Let me hear you.”

Another cry escaped your throat when he pressed against you once more. Eyes locking together there was a light in those blue eyes as his lips attacked your clit, catching it with his teeth and giving the slightest of tugs that had your hand pulling a little harder on his hair. “Don’t look away, Y/N.”

Fuck there was no way you could, “Bucky,” you whined, hips rocking and riding into his face as the coil in your belly tightened down quickly. Igniting a fire in your veins that made your head swim. “Fuck, Bucky I’m gonna…”

A guttural cry erupted from you as he latched onto your clit, eyes nearly rolling back into your head as he stroked against your G-spot the same time his lips caught that bundle of nerves. Putting pressure on that sweet spot inside that had you seeing stars, keeping you in a froth of pleasure, hips jerking against his mouth, riding his face as a long string of obscenities fell from your lips.

Thighs quaking the edge came once he hummed against your flesh in approval. Working you through your orgasm, prolonging it as long as possible until you went slack in his arms. That unique scent of lavender and fresh rain, your scent, filling his senses and his own answered, heady sandalwood and nutmeg mixing to trigger another wave of euphoria to course through you. 

Triggering your full heat cycle.

“That’s my girl,” he praised, climbing back over you having removed his pants and shirt. Bucky leaned down kissing you, forcing his tongue into your mouth. Greedily you sucked at his tongue, tasting yourself mixed with his breath.

“Need you,” you breathed against his mouth, pushing his shoulders and rolling him over. Bucky grasped your dress as you straddled his hips, peeling the garment over your head ruffling your hair as your hands worked the clasp of your bra. Fully exposing yourself to his hungry gaze, a low rumbling growl coming from him.

Knees braced on either side of his thighs it opened you enough that the tip of his cock brushed against your over-sensitive core. Leaning forward Bucky’s mouth captured your nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive nub, before pressing soft kisses along the swell of your breast. “Bucky,” you whispered, a shiver of pleasure running through you.

“Go on, doll,” Bucky encouraged under you, breath panting over your flesh as he held you. “Take what you want ‘mega.”

“Alpha,” you whined, hands caressing up from his shoulders to his neck, fingers tangling in the short locks of hair before pulling him against you. Lips pressing against his own in a soft breathy kiss, “I’m scared, Bucky. I want you so bad but I’m scared.”

“I know you are, doll,” he breathed against your lips, kissing you softly. His gaze was reassuring, there was heat behind the look but gazing into his blue eyes all you could see was comfort. “I’m going to take care of you. You’re going to be okay, ‘mega.”

Hands guiding your hips, Bucky leaned forward pressing a kiss to your lips as his cock stretched you. Lowering against his thighs and gasping for breath when he flexed up into you on instinct; fingers digging into the soft flesh holding you still for a brief moment before coaxing into a gentle rhythm.

“That’s it, ‘mega,” he grunted the deep growl sounding from his throat; brushing your clit with his thumb. Rubbing hard enough that you had trouble focusing. Fire coursed through your vines, Bucky’s scent overwhelming you and clouding your mind with a haze of lust. The slow rock of your hips becoming more jarring, seeking pleasure harder and faster than before.

With a curse Bucky fell back against the bed, his hands holding your thighs as you rode him. The clapping of your flesh against his punctuated by the obscene wet sound of his cock thrusting in and out of you. Hands braced on his abdomen, fingers trailing down the smattering of hair, your eyes caught his own. Half-lidded, pupils were blown and watching you intensely; his kiss swollen lips parted in panting breaths.

Debauched, open and needy. For you.

Possession surged in you, the same spark you’d felt in the pub. “My Alpha,” you snarled with a sneer

“That’s right ‘mega,” Bucky conceded, his hips thrusting up off the bed making your body jolt with pleasure. Hips stuttering in their upward thrusts as his neck stretched at an odd angle, chin jutting out and you realized what he was doing. Presenting you with his pulse point, ready for you. “All yours.”

A deep moan vibrated through your chest as you guided his hands upward to your breasts, begging him to touch you more. Chanting his name with each thrust, “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.”

“You gonna cum for me ‘mega,” he asked, fingers dimpling the flesh of your ass.

Bucky sat up briefly before your hands slammed him back down onto the bed with a bounce. A show of dominance he didn’t expect but drew a heavy moan from him. Your hips jerked against his, feeling the slow heavy drag of his cock in and out of you. “Not yet,” you breathed. “Want to feel you Alpha, need your knot.”

The growl that left Bucks throat made your skin flush with goosebumps, “Fuck say it again, Y/N.”

A lazy smirk formed on your lips, “Come on Alpha, give me your knot,” you spurred, dragging your nails down his chest. Omega instincts slowly starting to take over, wanting to mark him in any way possible; your scent growing stronger as you slipped further into those base instincts.

Bucky’s hands tightened around your hips pulling you down against him harder and harder each time; controlled violence and you couldn’t wait to feel him snap, the very thought sent a thrill through you.

“Fuck,” the curse fell from Buckys lips in a gasp. “You want my knot, ‘mega? Is that what you want?”

A low moan left you, “Yes Alpha, want your cum.” Bucky’s thumb brushed against your clit making your hips crash down on his own, the sound of your ass slapping against his thighs echoing in your ears. Pussy clenching his cock with every thrust. “Give it to me Alpha, please.”

“Oh we’re begging for it now are we?” He smirked up at you, thumb working harder against your clit. Breath coming out in short pants, endorphins flooding him as he pounded up into you. His scent of sandalwood and nutmeg pushing you over the edge; he was slipping further into his own rut, pulling a needy long moan from your lips. 

“That’s it ‘mega,” he encouraged as you rode him, watching as your hand came up to fondle your breasts, tweaking your nipples and rocking more as you bounced on his cock.

Gasping for breath you felt the edge of your rational mind prickle to life before your instincts took over completely and when they did it was nothing like you imagined they would be. Omegas were seen as serving Alphas, seeking their Alphas’ pleasure and favor at all times. But the urges that overtook you were both selfish and heady. 

A palpable taste of desire and possessiveness as you clung to him. The desire to get what you wanted, to serve your own needs above the Alpha below you flooded you with power.

When your eyes met his impossibly blue ones the breath hitching in his throat as he felt the air change. “Alpha,” you moaned, feeling his cock twitch inside of you. “You want to fill me up Bucky?”

“Fuck yes,” he growled out between gritted teeth, his head tilting back against the mattress hips stuttering.

A dark smile formed on your lips and you knew you had Bucky hooked. “Then do it,” you taunted, hands cupping your breasts. “Fucking cum in me Bucky. I need it.”

“Fuck,” Bucky snarled beneath you, rising to take hold of you. Flip you over and fuck you into the mattress just like you were begging him to do. But your hands pushed him back down with strength he hadn’t felt before and it startled him. “Y/N?”

A smile edged it’s way over your lips, bouncing harder and faster on his cock your pussy clenching around him with the newfound rush of endorphins. “Come on Alpha,” you taunted over him; wet shiny lips parted in a breathy moan. “Show me Bucky, fucking show me how much you need me.”

The feral snarl erupted from his mouth, frustration clear as day on his face as he used the leverage of his hips and quickly flipped you onto your back. Lifting your legs over his shoulders and pushing back into your core, cock hitting deeper than ever before. “Fuck Bucky,” you moaned loud, gasping for breath.

“So god damned mouthy,” he growled out, the scent of him overpowering your senses and drawing a needy moan from your lips. Hands gripping you tighter and firmer. “Taunting your Alpha like this, sweet cunt milking his cock. Begging to be filled up.”

The shiver that wound through your body made your eyelids heavy with arousal, you wanted to close your eyes but couldn’t. The sight of Bucky Barnes purely debauched and desperately thrusting into you, seeking pleasure from your body in the most primal way. Drawing a low whine from your lips, as your fingers gripped against the vibranium prosthetic braced beside your head.

“Yes, Alpha please,” you whined, surrender sounding from your lips but Bucky knew better. Knew that smile and knew that moan, hell you weren’t even sure what it was you were begging for anymore. 

His heavy body pushed you to your limits, shifting the vibranium hand around your throat as his flesh hand pressed against your abdomen. So much of it feeling like the first time all over again, making you feel each thrust and pulse harder and deeper than before, those blue eyes almost black, “You’re gonna feel so full doll.”

Clenching his wrist, you wrenched his hand off of your throat, making him drop to his elbow, your legs slipping from his shoulders and wrapping around his waist, lifting your ass off the mattress, meeting his thrusts. Lips colliding in a sloppy open mouth kiss of teeth and tongue before his thrusts started to falter and you felt his cock beginning to swell, a needy whine escaping your throat as your orgasm peaked.

Thighs snapping against your ass, the sloppy sound of him pumping in and out of your pussy made the coil snap in your belly. “Oh god, Bucky!” You screamed, back arching against him. 

Slamming you deeper into the mattress, the bed frame squeaking under his thrusts Bucky nearly folded you in half as he fucked himself into you. “Such a good ‘mega. Fuckin’ take that knot doll, take it.”

His head dipped lower, placing kisses along your neck, tongue licking his proof of his claim and your hips snapped up against his own. Eyes darkened with lust as primal endorphins flooded you, a long string of curses falling from your parted lips as his knot swelled against your g spot, locking himself against you.

Teetering on the edge, your mouth found his pulse point dragging your tongue along it and Bucky shuddered above you. “Mine,” you snarled against his ear, dragging your teeth along teasingly before biting down hard. 

Pleasure slamming into your body, the coil in your belly snapping as the copper taste of blood met your tongue and a startled cry burst from deep in Bucky’s chest. Feeling his cock pulsing and twitching inside of you as he emptied his seed deep into you. 

There was a moment where you thought it was a mistake, but it was fleeting as you felt the warmth seeping into your very bones. Bucky sagged against you for a moment, his breath tickling your skin and the sound of his thundering heart beating in your ears.

Teeth releasing his throat a grunt escaped his mouth as you trailed blood-tinged lips along his jaw for a brief moment before capturing his lips and thrusting your tongue against his own. Bucky moaned against your lips, hands tangling into your hair and pulling you closer as his mouth devoured your own in a bone-melting kiss.

“My sweet ‘mega,” he whispered against your lips as he leaned away shifting you both into a more comfortable position, arms around you, hands stroking along exposed flesh. “My sweet Y/N.”

Tears stung your eyes as he kissed you and you kissed him back as wave after wave of relief and euphoria rolled over you. You were mated to James Buchanan Barnes and it was the best damn thing that has ever happened to you.


End file.
